


一千五百毫升幻想与牧歌

by Noiseeee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noiseeee/pseuds/Noiseeee
Summary: 凭一千五百毫升的幻想盛起美梦，寄送去远方的牧歌予以爱人。





	一千五百毫升幻想与牧歌

 

     

     

    **无论是否愿意，梦终不会成为现实。**

     

     

01

   

    每当与阿尔弗雷德做完爱后，亚瑟总爱讲上一个故事，就像一千零一夜里的山鲁佐德。只不过聪慧的美人不再需要将性命搭在故事的天平，躺在身旁一侧的男孩也没有山努亚国王的残暴。但北美男孩并不在意。一根烟与壁炉里晃动的暖意，便构成唇齿边最诱人的前调。英国人总有这般魅力，就像这副正经皮囊下的激情热烈，强烈对比下辣疼了嗓子。

   

    “我做了一个梦。”

   

    懒懒地躺在沙发上，英国人哑着嗓子而道。几缕薄烟缓缓地拍上天花板，在没有亮光的房间里淌过浅色，缥缥缈缈，随壁炉的火光裂成碎片。房间很大，大概位于宅邸的二楼，阿尔弗雷德不清楚，住在这里大半个月了，他连这扇大门外的世界都未曾触及。精致的墙纸将无趣的白墙装点得华丽典雅，然而在他看来，这又实在太过繁密。镶在四角的金属制倒刻鸢尾，打磨得发亮的地板窗沿，还有那张大幅的英王画像。在日不落帝国的王眼皮底下做爱……每每睁开眼睛时，男孩都不由在心里为惊讶与反差而一遍遍呼喊。说些什么好，上帝老天还有情人的屁眼，好家伙，他实在不知道自己脱口而出的会是什么污秽玩意。

     

    “什么？”

   

    阿尔弗雷德扯拉嗓子，总算道出一句话。他不是处的，那点稚嫩早就烂在牛棚，还有自己的手里。好吧他确实是处，可这并不是年轻男孩输上半截的理由。主要是对方太过于游刃有余，无论是亲身而上的时刻，还是双唇纠缠——兢兢业业。这般用词放在床上，着实显得相当煞风景，但又意外适合。他不是深巷里的酒肉——老天，这个绅士拥有的财富远超乎他的想象，假若属于他的事物都将撰写对方的姓名，那大概视线所及的地方全都布满那行漂亮的文字——这不过是他们在床上的态度。没有多少暧昧挑逗，也没有滋润前戏，到不了干柴烈火，顺其自然，仿佛从相遇于这间房间起，两人便自知这样的结局。

     

    “我变成了一只猫，走在波士顿湾旁的沙滩上，万里无云，天气很好。几艘船驶上浪花，慢悠悠的，像是卡在夏天那样。天空很蓝，看起来很舒服的。倒是那片海，几处礁石挤上海面，雄伟壮阔。”

     

    “蓝得像是那片天空？”阿尔弗雷德随口询问。他不知道时间与季节，光靠日夜变化区分时日。但现在或许正是冬天，壁炉烧得很旺，脑子被烘得有些懒惰，惯性思维或许是这副躯体的主人。比如海是蓝色的，天空是蓝色的，亚瑟会喜欢自己眼里的蓝色。

     

    可英格兰绅士却报以一笑。他眯起眼睛——世间最美祖母绿的存在——亚瑟翻过身来，凝视身旁的男孩——阿尔弗雷德那一双蓝色的眼睛——深吸了一口眼，缓缓地悉数吐出。优雅苛刻埋入骨缝，事后的妖媚扬于眉目。

    

    “近的地方幽深得瞧不见底，远处扬起的海浪纯至无暇。”他笑着，笑得灿烂坦然。“红的，像血。”

   

    怪梦。阿尔弗雷德伸了伸懒腰，趴在床上的感觉很好，不过这副以背向上的姿势似乎对于床边情人而言少了点温存的品调。想了想后，他又翻过身来。屋子暖得令身子发烫，于是他抖掉肩上的被子，耸了耸肩随口挑起话题。

    

    “上次的男孩怎么样了。”他猛然想起亚瑟曾说过的另一个故事——在两天前——一个在草丛里玩耍的男孩，个子还不及大腿，以及摆脱兄长怀抱后遇上的草原巨兽。“他面对一头北美野牛，比自己大上十几倍，力气大得能撬动一棵树。”

     

    而一抹笑意爬上对方的唇角。隔着指间弥散的烟雾，亚瑟像是沉浸在回忆与美好童话中地不掩笑意甜蜜。“事实上那头牛跑了。男孩笑着握住了牛角，将这位受惊的朋友甩上天。”

   

    男孩单挑举起野牛？好吧，这比变成猫的故事更加夸张可笑。阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，像是听了一个蹩脚笑话——事实上这听起来确实如此——可他有需要话题，好家伙，男孩实在弄不懂情人间的甜言蜜语。于是他把话题又绕了回来，到那怪梦上。

   

    “好吧，那只猫最后怎么样。你知道的，那片海看起来怪诡异可怖。”

   

    他别回头来，为这酸疼的胳膊。而他抬起头来，在这金丝相缠的距离里，蔚蓝撞上幽绿。他们凑地那么近，仿佛连对方唇瓣的扬起颤抖，都能在空气触及品尝。

     

    但他一次都未曾吻上，哪怕这两幅身躯已经干过多少过火的事。

   

    “事实上，在那一刻，我只是单纯地觉得太壮观了。”

   

    亚瑟望着阿尔弗雷德——沁心的祖母绿正直视蔚蓝。然而不知为何，男孩不自主地感觉，投落在眼帘的这抹幽绿却更似还映照着一些什么。蓝色的，像天空像海浪也在自己的眼睛，但同时又似源于深处。

   

    “像是火烧入海一样。”

     

    他抽了一口烟，微笑着将还带有火光的烟头扔入烧得正旺的炉火。橙红的火苗窜上吞噬，没一会那点纸屑就没了踪迹。

   

    随这段没有多少意义的对话。

   

    阿尔弗雷德伸出手，没有多想，抢在离别之际，加深了烙在情人锁骨的咬痕。

     

     

02

   

    男孩不清楚自己为何会出现在这个房间，就像他不明白为何会对亚瑟如此熟悉那般。他是说，他没有失忆，至少记忆对得上的年代丰富得倒像是幻想，除了朦朦胧胧瞧不见的少数。阿尔弗雷德记得草丛和星海，还有村庄与蓝花。牧歌不属于夜晚，但他却总能低声哼奏——他只在夜晚醒来，可世界却总不是黑暗。

     

    当他醒来时，跟前的沙发上坐着一个男人。是一位绅士，礼帽西装，还有雕刻精美的手杖，一举一动与记忆里惯以的村庄百姓截然不同。他就坐在自己的对面，就这样打量着自己。绿眼很漂亮，只不过少了点温度，看起来就显得太过虚假。

   

    ——我是这里的领主。

   

    绅士的话语听起来干巴巴的，不带多余的感情。可不知为何，落在阿尔弗雷德的耳际，他却似察觉到几分真心强掩。

     

    ——宅邸，还是土地？

     

    阿尔弗雷德不明白自己为什么要这般发问，可他又说出了口，或许再来一次，他还会重复这个举动。

     

    “一切。”

   

    他近乎咬牙切齿。

     

    两杯红茶被放在彼此之间，由他的仆人。茶刚沏好，精致的骨瓷杯藏不住芳香，弥散此间的余韵令人很是舒心。但阿尔弗雷德不喜欢，不是这个味道，而是那片红，很深，小小的茶杯仿佛能吞下整个人的意识。

     

    有什么止于唇边，可想了想，阿尔弗雷德又把不成语调全部咽下去。那杯茶还在眼前，热气腾腾，用手捧起时，他只想开口骂娘。真烫。

     

    “阿尔弗雷德。”

   

    他是说自己的名字。

     

    “亚瑟。”

   

    而对方也回上姓名。

   

    “你不打算告诉我你的姓氏吗？”阿尔弗雷德询问。即便他自己也没有这个打算。

     

    “这种东西有那么重要吗。”

   

    亚瑟无声而笑，不近温柔，倒像是嘲讽讥笑。置于杯壁的指尖划过喉间，带着茶的温度。很烫，热气弥散地倘若炽疼肌肤。

     

    年轻男孩清楚意味。没有前戏没有爱语，零星激情也未曾存在，但阿尔弗雷德知道这将迸溅在两副躯体间，在紧密贴合的地方，可这不会持久，似壁炉的火光，“啪嗒”一声，灭在昂贵的地毯。

   

    他说得没错。这并不重要，名字不过是关联维系与疏密张扬，这只证明了你所上的是一个人，而不是你的右手。

     

    亚瑟不会允许自己吻他，就像他不会让阿尔弗雷德得知姓名的全部。

     

   

03

   

    “你知道非法入室吗？”

     

    亚瑟向阿尔弗雷德询问，在又一场任务式的交欢后。沉浸在余韵里，男孩的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，眼皮打架得只想睡觉，然而他又乐意回答。你知道的，没有人能摆脱英格兰绅士的言语相邀，慵懒的英腔，欲语又止遇上巧妙停顿，亚瑟有的是方法令人沉醉其中，就像他那双深邃的眼睛。哪怕是再怎么无趣的话题，由他的唇齿吐出都将是那么迷人。

     

    “当然。小人所为。”

     

    但他又摇了摇头。“很多时候，黑与白总不会是那么明显，其中往往还混有灰。”

     

    “艺术与人生。”阿尔弗雷德答腔道。

   

    “可没有那么深奥高尚。”男人弹了弹架在指间的香烟，任烟蒂由高处摔落。壁炉的火光烧得正旺，暖色映在绅士的脸庞，房间里没有灯，对比下更衬得他的优雅神秘。“不过你说得没错，那确实是小人所为。”

     

    “别轻易尝试，阿尔弗。”亚瑟回过头来，凝视着自己，像是还想说些什么，可阿尔弗雷德深知，这对不上唇齿之语。“会上瘾。”

   

   

    亚瑟推开那扇门纯属偶然。

     

    他的领带夹丢了，那不起眼的小玩意。考究的英国绅士不容许着装上存在半点失误，于是他决定继续翻找，在晚宴到来前的一小时内。那是一块小巧的配饰，纯金，一头雕上绽放的玫瑰繁枝还有雄狮。在阳光下淌落灿烂浅丝，而阴影处却流下深金暗痕。亚瑟大可选择别的，他的意思是说，他有的是奇珍异宝。可他只要它，这个小巧的领带夹。男人习惯了它在胸前的重量，就像那朵玫瑰会为心脏的暖意再度绽放。

     

    于是他来到了这间房间，这间属于自己弟弟的房间。

     

    “等等伙计。”阿尔弗雷德打断了亚瑟的言语，他需要理清一下逻辑。为了找到领带夹而来到兄弟的房间，这听起来确实没什么问题，可为了这点小事在未经允许的情况下进入别人的房间，这怎么听都觉得不太对劲。这不像亚瑟的所为，他是说，严格律己的英格兰绅士不会选择非法入室——只为了这小小的领带夹。“你确实进去了，未经允许？”

     

    “虽然这实在令人羞愧，但事实上，”亚瑟耸了耸肩。“是的。”

     

    “只因为一块领带夹？”

     

    “或许吧。”视线远眺，他端起茶杯。茶水很烫，热气蒙上了双目，可他依然在那里，喝上一杯茶，道出一句模糊所以的话语。“谁知道呢。”

   

    可他确实做了。迈入那扇门远比自己想象的容易，男孩给门上了一把锁，结结实实的特殊构造，唯有配套的钥匙才能精巧解开。常年在外的兄长没有钥匙，他只剩一身海水咸味，以及一箱子又一箱子的金银财宝，可这份重量并没有压垮智商的维系，四处打量了房间周边，这双锐利的绿眼很快就发现了他所需要的一切——一幅精美的画作，还有插满枯花的花瓶。他的男孩缺乏艺术上的雅兴，只懂得在泥巴里打转的少年根本不懂得鲜花的养护。可这束花依然在那，在这不属于自己的季节里——它或许会是蓝色，绽放在春末夏初的时日。亚瑟自然知晓，脚下大陆养不活这束鲜花，唯有海浪以外的大洋彼岸，才能谋得靛蓝一笑。

     

    女仆罕有问津的角落，管家故作忽视之处，没有多想，亚瑟伸出了手，往那花瓶之下探去。他的运气很不错，冰凉触感给予他所渴望的回应。不同于水滴，更近乎金属——他找到了钥匙，没有花费多少时间与气力。

     

    结实的门扉迎来了大宅的主人，意料之外的洁净震惊了绅士的认知。他本以为这会有多么杂乱，至少像是那贫民窟里的稻草篷，可事实上这却显得相当整洁，几摞厚实的书被整整齐齐地堆在书架顶上（亚瑟本以为这早就被甩在垃圾堆里），三四份稿页安然地躺在木桌上，泛黄的纸张像是窗外的秋叶。几件衬衣被甩在地板——上面沾满水渍和泥巴——正挤在墙角，脏衣篓装不下的角落。这在摆放整齐的房间里显得相当突兀，可在亚瑟眼里，这或许才是弟弟真切的生活痕迹。

      

    他翻了翻男孩的房间，可想了想，又将探去的手敛入胸前。倒不也全是未经允许入室的自责羞愧，更多的是无从下手。房间太过于整洁，无论自己再怎么小心，也难以保证绝对的无痕还原。亚瑟这般否认着，拽住这点矛盾，本能地寻找退处。

     

    或者该说，他不过是不愿直面现实。对自己，对他。

     

    紧张爬上这副躯壳，好奇企图蒙骗还在老实工作的大脑。理性占据躯体的主体，但私心又一步步地踩上心脏。亚瑟的心在跳动，这是他活着的证明；可它又跳得飞快，强制带动温热的鲜血，由下而上，试图灌入脑袋，用一时迷糊蒙盖逐渐侵占上风的本欲。

     

    这是他的被褥，这是他的衣服；这是他的钢笔，这是他的字迹；这是他的气息，这是他的存在。他的，他的，他的！这都是他的！

     

    他属于我。亚瑟给予了弟弟所有的一切。

   

    可他又将一切燃烧，在那一片片冷冰冰的雪花里。枪杆的炽热带着红色的迷茫，浸透惨白的深赤恶狠狠地为两人划上界线。

     

   他不属于自己。面对现状，亚瑟比谁都清楚明白。

     

    愧疚，紧张，以及油然而生的焦躁，亚瑟像是吃上一口烂坏的苹果，塞满胃袋的味道刺鼻得让他想吐。他不过是来找一份配饰，别在领带上，而不是找一块铁钩，扣死在心头，然后流血坠亡。

     

    可他又莫名期待。好家伙，男人的喉咙发干，想要触碰，想要撕碎，想要索取。英国人素有严肃浪漫，为爱背德的戏码在伦敦舞台上高歌萦绕，然而这颗心脏的所有竟发麻疼痛，他不允许自己迈步越界，可他渴望如此。他的骄傲容不得丝毫偏差，他的尊严迫使这副肉身的主人必须选择离开。

     

    但无名的野火烧在心头，很烫，仿佛要炽烫喉管，然后令血肉糜烂在深渊，将所有的言语卡在腐臭。

     

    该死，该死，该死！亚瑟在内心大吼，一遍遍地咒骂没有缘由的躁动。

     

    可近乎同时，一道询问回荡在心头——你真的不明白缘由吗。

     

    不明白。他怎么可能明白，走进这间房间不过是一个偶然，他从没有别的打算。他不过、不过是寻找一块领带夹，纯金，一头雕上绽放的玫瑰繁枝还有雄狮。

     

    ——那么，

   

    你真的是弄丢了吗。

   

    还是令那颗种子埋入你的心头，任谎言和借口在心头绽放。

     

    闭嘴！

       

    亚瑟撕声大吼，他用力地踹了一脚，往那不知道装上什么的角落。一声巨响轰落耳际，嘈杂刺耳得令人心烦。那抹瞧不见深渊的幽绿，此刻竟将烦躁暴露而出。

     

    一大块拼图出现在视野——至少上万块，是某位名家的巨作——他曾将这作为礼物赠予男孩，没料到抢在废弃箱前，这出现在被踢翻的柜子底部。灰尘为它蒙上薄薄浅痕，特地裹上的丝纱无声彰显男孩的稚嫩认真。

       

    他凝视了许久，尤其是边缘一角——那白鸟展翼——做出了决定。

     

     

    “于是你不经意走进了弟弟的房间，不经意在里头春心萌动，不经意地报复心起，不经意地带走一块拼图，又不经意地入室上瘾。”趴在沙发上，阿尔弗雷德掰着手指一一细数而道。阿尔弗雷德分不清故事的真伪，英格兰绅士是言语上的好手，既擅长吊人胃口，又能精确地俘获内心，痒痒的，你又捉不着他。“好家伙，亚瑟你可真亏。”

   

    精确总结，完美概括，一击命中。

     

    可他却又活着，至少那锐利的视线没能把他杀死。“闭嘴小鬼。”亚瑟点燃了一根烟，深吸了一口气，惬意地令烟雾弥散期间，再缓缓地随自语倾吐而出。“亏，赔上了一辈子。”

     

    “你爱上了你的弟弟？”

     

    “不会。我不可能爱上他。”

   

    他否认了年轻男孩的设想。房间里没有光，只剩壁炉的残火。亚瑟就这样坐在他的身旁，可阿尔弗雷德却无法看见他的神情——不仅因灯火，也不是伪装，而是太过于直白袒露，倒更看不透真相。

   

    “我会杀了他，亲自动手。”

     

    他坚定而语，没有任何迟疑。

   

   

04

   

    但早在亚瑟动手掐断这条生命之前，他的脚尖已经迈入了房间——那个房间，那个不该再次踏进的空间。

     

    他当然知晓这般所谓的恶心，可他却又控制不住自己的脚步。亚瑟不会喜欢自己的弟弟，他不能这么做，好家伙他们数分钟前才吵上一架——为钱，为权，还有那可笑的一纸条令。人总是这样，当生活里尝到一点充裕的甜头，当生命里混上权责的色彩，当灵魂曾浸泡在圣歌之中，便总会贪婪地索取更多。狗都明白没有主人的命令不能多咬骨头，更何况人，这看懂了神色但佯装瞎子的狡猾傻子。

     

    纠纷由中叶开始，吵着吵着将时间耗尽，但这拦不住亚瑟的步伐。他们的争吵愈发激烈，餐厅街道办公室，只要是有桌子的地方都被鲁莽少年一巴掌拍个粉碎；而他的怪欲愈发强烈，书桌浴缸甚至地毯，只要是沾上对方气息的存在，都成为了绅士弥留的风景。亚瑟最爱坐在衣橱里——那不到两平米的小空间——狭窄拥挤，里面塞满了衣服，工人裤汗衫还有被打包挂起整整齐齐的正装。男人喜欢这种感觉，在这狭小的空间里。他的意思不是被拘束和禁锢，而是单纯地待在这，嗅着熟悉的味道——青草、机油、还有少年汗味——安静地闭上眼睛，默默地享受这份偷来的惬意。每次如此，屡试不厌。

     

    他做了一个梦。

   

    梦里他与少年并肩同时。初晨时分，北美的海风偏冷，几道海波拍上他的脚踝，很凉，刺疼得令男孩吸水奔跑。一个个脚印落在润湿的沙地上，长长斜斜，沿着浪花的轮廓，在视野的一端迈向地平线的彼岸。

     

    几只海鸥展翅翱翔，雪白的羽翼拍散清晨的薄雾。由草坪的另一头飞来，盘旋着海浪，又略至不远处的碧空。

     

    少年想要成为那只鸟，自由快乐。

   

    绅士想了想，举起别在腰间的手枪，朝那天际，扣响了扳机。

     

    羽鸟坠落，重重地摔在沙地上。鲜红染透了沙砾，同伴的鸣叫更显悲哀。方才拍上脚背的海浪依旧，可无声吞噬那抹赤色，这倒是多么悲凉。

     

    他会有别的鸟。亚瑟将枪塞入皮套。空中还有两只，足够男孩的玩乐。

    

    更何况，他需要告诉少年，

   

    自由并不意味着快乐。

     

    他的男孩。

   

    年长绅士伸出了手——那方才毫不犹豫地叩响扳机的手——抱紧了他的弟弟——那幻想这成为羽鸟拥抱蓝天的少年。

     

    **他的。**

     

    亚瑟无声警告。朝怀中的男孩，与这诱惑少年的天际。

     

    天空是那么蓝，蓝得像男孩的眼睛。

   

    这还会那么蓝，随时间不变。

   

   

    “他也是蓝眼睛？”

   

    阿尔弗雷德向亚瑟询问。你知道的，身旁的男孩也属蓝眼。

     

    “蓝色。”

   

    亚瑟少有地未曾忽视。他凝视阿尔弗雷德，像之前的无数次那样，久久地注视，可他又没有做些什么。片刻过后，男人这才继语。

     

    “比你好看得多。”

     

   

05

     

    他走在绵长的走廊，口袋里怀揣幻想。香水，钱权，还有傲气，斜长的影子斜长地打在门扉，阴影的幽暗与身后的暖阳映衬得很是显眼。

     

    那抹赤红直至数天才归还蔚蓝，在那港湾之间。几只海鸥盘天而过，羽翼有力地划破蓝天。巨帆桅杆依旧映落眼帘，可拍在白沙的浪花却红得像血。几只鹦鹉在甲板上活蹦乱跳，黑色的，身旁还有俩红，叽叽喳喳地很是刺耳，于是他命令部下把它们给杀了，拆了骨头把那脏兮兮的羽毛扔在海滩。可那群家伙还不懂得闭嘴，一只，两只，无数只同样的羽鸟聚集在甲板，桅杆，最后侵占海滩。海像血一样红，那碍眼的玩意企图用最原始的吼叫呼唤蓝天，哪怕羽翼后轧满尖刀。

   

    亚瑟来到了这间房间，一如既往，安然自若地就像是驶入安全港，即便前不久他们才在于码头争吵。熟练地拉开衣橱夹门，绅士正干着自辱身份的所为。他的口袋里还有两根烟，采自古巴，煅烧高温烘烤，将烤烟的醇香压缩在卷纸以内。绅士还穿着礼服，燕尾被熨得笔直，皮鞋擦得蹭亮，不过在这小小的暗处倒是不成什么优势。他正坐在衣橱里，头顶上还挂着工人裤汗衫还有被打包挂起整整齐齐的正装，脚下兴许踩着胡乱塞进去的袜子和衬衣，好家伙他已经无所谓了，抱紧双膝坐在这狭小的窄间，亚瑟隔着门缝张望保守，但在另一方面又张扬嚣张地几欲彰显自我。守着深闺的淑女，又翻阅印满污秽的三级杂志。袒胸露乳的舞娘，再沉睡在开满鲜花的丝床上做着青春期的美梦。

     

    如果什么都没有发生，他或许还会继续这么做，就像一根烟，点燃抽上一口很容易，但想要从这灌满胸腔的薄烟里脱身，又谈何简单。

     

    可他知道自己会戒掉。无论是否愿意，梦终不会成为现实。

     

    门扉猛然撞开，超乎了亚瑟的预料，他知晓弟弟的时间安排，这是少年的房间，他是说，对方不可能在这，在这正午时分，他更可能出现在巷陌，煤车轨道旁，端起廉价啤酒，与那群所谓的朋友。

     

    可他就在自己的跟前，在那不到十米的地方。男孩这才刚回来，身上挂满了外出的灰尘与汗水。粗麻衬衣套上牛皮马甲，贵族与贫民的装扮在这副身躯上融合展示。粗俗，华贵；脏乱，利落；杂乱，纤细，截然不同的因素投落在少年身上，显得是多么不伦不类，但男孩却又骄傲于此。他一贯如此。亚瑟能凭借华装盛服装点他的男孩，可少年满脑子里只剩下骨子里的逆反。

     

    男孩站在床边，看起来气急败坏，他用力地扯拉衬衫上的纽扣，只可惜皮衣不仅漂亮在昂贵，还有结实质量。他扒不落这身衣服——胡乱扯拉怎么可能能完好地将其脱下——那可怜的皮衣被拽得只剩最下方的纽扣，像是破产的老贵族那样死死地咬住最后的尊严；里头地衬衣倒没有那么幸运，单薄材质怎能撑得住这随性怪力，衣服被撕裂了，胡乱地搭在肩头，上下不定的模样根本摆不上台面，倒与这副怒火中烧的神态相衬至极。

     

    “该死的玩意！”他用力地踹向床边的抽屉——曾瞧见亚瑟鞋底的可怜伙计——“什么‘雪中送炭’、‘绅士所为’，那不过是他们的私心！妈的，凭什么我必须花上钱财在那压根不知道是什么狗屁地方，那可不是什么苦苦等待支援的落魄处境，那就是那群家伙的钱财洞，满足那群权贵的销魂窑！”

     

    “操，操，操！”男孩似乎还不解气，他用力地咬着指甲——那儿或许还沾着机油与泥土，味道就像头上挂着的衣衫那般——蔚蓝的眼睛飞快地扫过房间，床，书桌，最后停在衣橱。他快步地走近，朝这衣橱，以及正藏在其中的亚瑟！

     

    而他的掌心只狠狠地问候了一波置于衣橱旁的储物架。深奥得压根看不懂的巨作，勾勒大洋彼岸景色的画幅，还有那小巧可爱的泰迪熊——它的耳朵有些开裂，看起来很是破旧。男孩拥有很多——他那凭数量宠溺自己的兄长从不会明白男孩的所爱——可他只在乎这一只，即便这象征初次之礼的伙计正被恶狠狠地甩向地面。

     

    “这是我的家，我的农场，我的人民！那群越洋而来的蠢猪是怎么回事，就不明白什么是所属，什么才是你们这群贪婪家伙才该动的地方。”

     

    少年怒吼着，在这极近的距离内。他们隔得是多么近，中间只剩薄薄的木板，可彼此的心却相隔得多么遥远，甚于大洋一端。

     

    “还有那家伙，该死。该死！”

   

    他嘶吼，他愤怒，他的手在空中胡乱地甩动，最后拳头砸在墙与被褥。被子是白色的，干净柔软。男人独爱白，白衬衫，白手帕，还有别在胸口的水仙——带刺的玫瑰是胜者的骄傲，柔软的水仙是给叛徒的葬花。男人如是教导着他，可殊不知男孩怀里已经抱上两束丛花。

    

    “绅士，绅士，绅士！披着那副皮囊在那胡扯，在那瞎吹，在那里谋权所得。去他妈的狗屎。那是我的， **我的** ！”

     

    他几乎榨干嗓子的余音。男孩拽去被褥的一角——时值初夏，这碰起来偏薄。轻飘飘的，像是三年前落在铅弹上的雪花——少年是愤怒的，这明显得就连瞎子都能察觉；可他又是矛盾的，透过门缝，亚瑟瞥见他的男孩，这相对多年的少年，正挣扎着，正悲诉着，心脏像是要跳出这副身躯，硬生生把灵魂坠落深渊。

     

    是恨意，还有欲望。

     

    那只手覆上了一角——那故意被拽起搭在臂弯的白布——而另一手握住了下身，那正被薄薄的粗麻布隔覆的硬包。男孩用力地摩擦着那逐渐醒来的巨物，在亚瑟的眼前，在他的兄长眼前，在少年口中呼喊的对象面前。

     

    “亚瑟，亚瑟……”

     

    男孩忘情地呼喊着，用那刚咒骂对方的嗓子，夹杂本欲和怒火。他的双腿在亚瑟的事业岔开，骇人的巨物闯出逐渐绷紧的衣裤下。未尝禁果的少年不懂得技巧，可青春期赋予了他无限的幻想，男孩一手握住被子，鼻尖摩擦这熟悉的柔软。他不清楚男人的身体抚摸起来会是什么感觉，会颤抖吗，会缩成一团吗，但他嗅过绅士的味道，在那绷紧至最上一颗纽扣的衬衫衣领，在男人亲吻尝过的玫瑰花蕊。

     

    他知道自己该恨那个男人，那个在自己的家园胡作为非的绅士，可他却又渴求着他，像过往的每一天那样，在责任与立场上一遍遍地咒骂着对方，可在私心与欲望里一次次地宣泄一尽。

     

    但眼下不同以往，所渴求的他就在跟前。

   

    燥热爬上了男人的身躯，难以言述的发麻沿着脊髓逐渐侵占这副躯体的全部。他见识过很多——站在这样的高位上他有什么没见过——可男人正在动摇，他的指甲用力地掐住手背，几乎嵌入肉内，可他的感官正被挑逗，被这明晃晃的冲击。他的男孩在呼唤自己——用他带上情欲的腔调，少年用幻想索求——寻求为他带动的自我，他不知所措——他的弟弟正在自慰，而对象正是自己，他们可是兄弟！

     

    男人需要按耐一切——所有的冲动，所有的感觉——他的胃拧成一团，他的喉咙干渴难受，他的鼻尖充斥对方的气味——他正在衣橱里，头上挂着工人裤汗衫还有被打包得整整齐齐的正装，该死，他不该在这里，这一切都是多么异常。

     

    他或许该悲哀，该愤怒，该感到恶心。事实上确实如此，他正感到悲哀，怒火燃于心头；他着实恶心，但不是眼前的少年，而是自己。

     

    可待瞧见眼前这一幕的刹那，男人满脑子里只剩下一个念头——

   

    ——太好了。

    

    操！

   

    亚瑟的手探向下身，在那造物主赐予的地方，施加了自己的力道。他不明白自己为什么要这么做——他是绅士，他正非法入室还躲在弟弟的衣橱里，他不能暴露他不能有任何动静他真他妈该老实点，可他动手了，在正幻想着自己的弟弟面前，为少年而动。

     

    他不能让任何人发现。只因为此刻的自己，

   

    会是多么的脏乱悲哀。

   

    “亚瑟，亚瑟……”

   

    男孩在呼喊自己，用这满覆情欲的语调。

     

    绅士握紧了下身，快速摩擦只为在这只剩男孩的世界里寻求快感里的幸存。

     

    他的胃拧成一团——被那骇人的巨物顶撞得位满快感。他的鼻尖充斥对方的气味——为这还带有绒毛的下巴轻擦，在鼻息与唇齿里沉浮失控。他的喉咙干渴难受，仿佛要榨干这副身躯的所有，由被操弄得直冒水的下身，还有再也搪塞不住伪装理由的心声。

   

    农活使少年的手粗糙含伤，浅浅的不平擦红后臀的嫩肉，结实带茧的指节疼爱得令男人低喘。

     

    贵族生活使绅士更显纤细，他的手很漂亮，常年藏在搭配衣着的手套里，惯得偏白。此刻这双手正搭在男孩的肩头，尖锐指甲划破结实的后背，一道道刺目的红痕宣泄快感的肆虐。

     

    他与所爱交欢，彼此只隔着一扇窄门，可却永远无法触及。

     

    偏凉的浊液宣泄在掌心，但很烫，搅烂了混淆难分的心头。

     

    男孩站起身来，任那沾满污浊的被褥摔落地面。他走向亚瑟，指尖却触及了置于视野边缘的木架。上面曾摆满珍品，是亚瑟赠予的礼物。男人热衷于低调漂亮的装点，显得朴素典雅而不失身份。上面绝大多数朋友为方才的躁动甩向地面，唯独一个木盒。四角精心雕刻倒立式的鸢尾，紫色天鹅绒的下垫只令亚瑟感到浮夸奢华。是法国男人的礼物，唯有这个家伙总碍眼地霸占视野。

     

    他打开了木盒，背对的位置阻隔了视线的触及，可亚瑟还是获取了他所想知道的一切。

   

    男人见识过太多。站在战场上勇猛奋战的强勉怒吼，以及战场下颤抖紧张的双手。

     

    那会是一把枪，填满了子弹，诞生的意义只为杀戮。

     

    而巧合的是，同样的实物正陪在自己的身边，无论是甲板上的骄傲，还是为私欲藏身衣橱的可悲。

     

    他想他爱着自己，

   

    可他们都知道，

   

    他必须杀了他。

     

   

06

   

    时间总是命运的叛徒，当你鼓起勇气迈步前行时，他总会飞奔在你的跟前，告诉你“嘿伙计你来晚了”。正因为此阿尔弗雷德不喜欢时钟，这只会令无法远离的自己感到悲哀。而亚瑟也不会令自己拥有时间，在这紧锁的房间里，烧得正旺的壁炉麻痹了神经。

     

    但阳光总会暴露一尽，将被锁在牢笼的时间，还有躲在阴影的真相。

     

    “差不多了。”

   

    亚瑟站起身来。他抽了两根烟，没有再多。衣衫已然穿戴整齐，述说期间，他总会放慢速度地整理仪容。背对着阿尔弗雷德，火光为他覆上一层赤色的薄纱。他缓缓地套好上衣，又像是想起什么似的，抑扬顿挫地继续故事。他就是这样，这个优雅而得体的绅士，哪怕在狼狈的时刻，也会是这般美丽。

     

    “你有什么想看的书吗。”他会给自己带过来，这一贯如此。

     

    “我更在乎故事的后文。”阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，轻松诚恳地如是坦言。

     

    而男人报以一笑。

   

    “你会知道的。”扶着门框，绅士熟练地用手杖敲响木制门扉。房间偏暗，但也掩不住阳光，这并不强烈，或许还只是黎明，可门外依然回应，他是说，门外总会有人。“你终会知道。”

     

    “嘿你知道吗。”他回过头来。浅金色的碎发逃出礼帽，飘着空中，看起来与神态同样的调皮可爱。“你一直忽视了一件事。”

     

    “什么。”阿尔弗雷德随声询问。

   

    于是他迎上了男人的一抹浅笑。

   

    “你并非沉睡于光亮，事实上你只会苏醒在黑夜。”

     

    在这咬牙紧张的时段安睡，在本该进入梦乡的时刻醒来，像是生活在梦里的旅者。

     

    ——你会知道的。

   

    他当然会知道。就在明天，后天，总之在亚瑟到来之际，在交欢之后，他总会点起一根烟，然后缓缓地述说一切。

     

    ——可你终会知道。

   

    就像是事实，它一直明晃晃地存在于此，只不过直面它的少年，却选择了将其隐藏遗忘。

   

    房间位于宅邸的二楼，白墙太过于朴素，精致的墙纸为其点缀典雅。 **是绽放的鸢尾，倒立式地勾在墙面四角，显得华贵美丽。**

     

    故事里，亚瑟的弟弟有一个木盒。 **四角精心雕刻倒立式的鸢尾** ，紫色天鹅绒的下垫只令亚瑟感到浮夸奢华。

     

    **而这正在阿尔弗雷德的眼前。**

   

    在那壁炉上，火光烧得正旺，燃起了边远的光芒，却隐藏了近在咫尺的存在。

     

    阿尔弗雷德猛然想起，英国人总视法国先生为眼中钉，

   

    而这鸢尾，

   

    **正归他所厌恶。**

   

    一个可能性砸落阿尔弗雷德的心头，令他不知所措。他没有失忆，至少记忆对得上的年代丰富得倒像是幻想，除了朦朦胧胧瞧不见的少数。阿尔弗雷德记得草丛和星海，还有村庄与蓝花。牧歌不属于夜晚，但他却总能低声哼奏。

     

    可当他总会想起雪花，在那柔软的被褥，在绅士的发梢，以及那团燃尽黑夜的火光。

   

    他不喜欢红茶，只因为在醒来撞见刹那，

   

    他本能地想起鲜血。

     

    亚瑟曾做梦变成一只猫，踩着海水与白沙，不远处涂满赤红。

     

    而他不会向往飞鸟，他只会想起甲板上的鹦鹉，黑的红的，象征尊严与骄傲，干了这片土地上最伟大的事，却只沐浴鲜血。

     

    深冬十二月，雪花轻柔飘落，可化作抗议的雪球，迎来了夺命的枪杆。

     

    海是红色的，由北美的一角，红得连大洋彼岸的英王都能瞧见。

     

    鹦鹉不会飞，那是原住民信仰的图腾。男孩们站在甲板上，朝权贵反抗，朝世界大吼，朝那本禁锢许久的土地呼喊：自由已经来了，就在我们每一个人的手中！

     

    为什么要带走白鸟，为何要枪杀天空。

   

    那是挣扎。

   

    那是反抗。

   

    那是追求。

     

    这终开战。

   

    阿尔弗雷德的脑子一片混乱，但他很清楚一点——

   

    **他没有失忆，这堆记忆累加起来已然超越了十九岁的年华。**

   

    男孩伸出了手，朝那故事里的木盒。

   

   

    “这样就行了吗，就这样放任他不管？”

   

    部下向亚瑟询问。年迈的中将征战四方，遇见了数不尽的敌人和各式各样的领导者，可他看不透眼前的这个男人，这个年轻优雅的绅士。他明白以自己的身份无法向对方质疑，因为哪怕是看起来有着明显差距的阅历岁数，也能被对方轻松碾压。

     

    “足够了。”

   

    男人淡漠回应。

   

    “可他是国家意识体，殖民地的意识分裂！”

   

    中将不禁回以反击——他知道自己不该这么做，可他实在忍不住。这可是一个机会，他不愿意就这样放手，至少不为一个存在真伪难辨、外貌上怎么看都实在年轻的男人。

     

    然后他直直地迎上对方的视线，锐利入骨，仿佛要将自己剖切。

   

    “我该说过，‘足够了’。”亚瑟——或许该直呼大名，英国——一句一顿地坚定说道：“意识体也有上限，当所需要处理的民众情绪和意识超出负载或与自身的情感产生偏差，任何奇怪的事情都可能发生。 **我们不过是用着普通人的身体，只有一千五百毫升地脑容量能撑得住多少上万生命意识的激烈汇总** 。”他又再度迈开步伐，不过更加利落，更加快速。“那家伙不过是殖民地的分裂体，承载着对宗主国的所有美好向往，在清醒的时刻按耐在意识体内，待入睡的刹那再度寄托醒来。就像是幽灵那样。”

     

    “可这是一个机会！说不定我们可以利用他潜意识里对您的美好向往，把不听话的殖民地给摆一道。”

     

    “没用的。”

    

    祖国否决了他的想法。祖母绿的眼睛眺望窗外——那在黎明里逐显蔚蓝的天际，陷入短暂的沉静。

    

    “他会死，由我亲自动手。”

     

     

    男孩站在原地，他收获了所渴望知道的答案，以最坏的方式。

     

    那个木盒已然打开，一把手枪躺在里面，还有一块领带夹。那是一块小巧的配饰，纯金，一头雕上绽放的玫瑰繁枝还有雄狮。在阳光下淌落灿烂浅丝，而阴影处却流下深金暗痕。

     

    亚瑟没有说谎，或者该说，英国对于他的猎物没有撒谎的打算。

     

    枪很沉，黑硬硬的，压疼了指节。可阿尔弗雷德握紧了这把枪杆，这是他的选择，作为英国的弟弟，作为北美意识体的必须举措。

     

    他是自己对英国所有美好向往的化身，在毅然为自由献身的刹那，挣扎着逃到距离所爱最近的地方。

     

    亚瑟不会知道自己为何会出现在这个房间，他是说，作为每夜才会造访的幽灵般存在意识体，墙壁与出现点拦不住他的脚步。

     

    可他只会出现在这里。这是亚瑟为他准备的房间，在百年前，在彼此发自内心爱着对方的过往。

     

    我们着实是国家意识体，但作为同时，我们也不过是活在普通人的身躯。

     

    可在这一千五百毫升的脑容量里，

   

    这般向往着你的自我却不曾占据。

     

    阿尔弗雷德了解英国。他知道对方不会允许自己吻他，就像是严厉强大的宗主国不愿在困于掌心但又爱慕自己的短暂美好前袒露自己的身份。

     

    但他们都知道这一刻终会到来， **毕竟无论是否愿意，梦终不会成为现实。**

     

    他拥抱占有所爱，可彼此都清楚，这不过是相互利用。

     

    **占据你并不意味着我爱你，吻上你的那一刻，我定是爱上了你。**

     

    而男孩明白，比起乖巧顺从、美好向往自我的弟弟，英国更在乎那个叛徒，那个承受了数不尽的刀刃但依然要展翅拥抱自由的羽鸟。

   

    他会吻他，连啃带咬，弄得满嘴血腥。

     

    那会是多么美丽，多么残忍。

     

    他想他会死，死在追求自由的信念里，死在所爱述说的故事末。

     

    天亮了，北美意识体终将醒来，只不过这一次，席卷脑内的不再是模糊美好的春心美梦，或许还会是噩梦。

   

    但只剩唯一一场。

 

    他不会输。

   

    因为他是美洲。

   

    因为他配得上英国的爱。

   

    阿尔弗雷德叩响了扳机。

   

   

    伴随一声巨响，他沉入赤红，像血一样，铺满了漂浮木箱的海面。身体很重，一个劲地往下沉，光洒不进来，周围很黑，可阿尔弗雷德并不畏惧。他突然想起了一首牧歌，在草丛与星海。很老旧的歌谣，上了年纪，属于百年以前。断断续续的不成语句，但很适合哼唱。

     

    他会遇见星空与黎明，海浪与大陆，还有飞鸟与抹香鲸，然后他会为它们而唱。

   

    愿介乎那时，

   

    自由与爱将眷属彼间。

   

   

End.


End file.
